Tug Of War With Love
by Midnight Cherry
Summary: When Sakura opened the Clow Book, something happened. No bod knows why, but the best thing to do is find out. While in Hong Kong, Syaoran is forced to go to Japan with his family to take back the Clow Cards. r+r please!!


A/N: Hiya Minna-san!!! I am making my 2nd fic!!!!! I didn't really know what to write for Seven Sisters. (Which by the way I don't own...some person who made the TVB drama series Seven Sisters really owns it....) So, I decided to make a new fic, but don't worry! I'll finish up Seven Sisters. Well, enjoy the fic!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I'm not saying it!!! You're not going to make me!!! ::glares at everyone:: I'm not saying a word. ::guys in black suits comes up and cracks their knuckles:: Uhhhh...... I.. um.... eheheheh.. ::laughs nervously:: umm.. I ... er... DON'T own.. Card Captor Sakura.... It's really CLAMP who owns it!!!! BUT however I do own this story.. so HA!!! ::guys in black suits nod and walks away::  
  
  
  
Guide:  
  
"........" Talking  
  
(.........) Author's Note  
  
**..** POV change  
  
Hours or Days later  
  
~........~ Thoughts  
  
++....++ Scene Change  
  
Translations  
  
  
  
Summery: Something happened when Sakura opened the Clow Book. Instead of staying in Japan, all the cards, except Windy, traveled to Hong Kong. No one knows why, so the easiest thing to do is to go to Hong Kong and find out. While in Hong Kong, Syaoran and his whole family are getting ready to move to Japan, to get back what belongs to the Li Clan, the Clow Cards. Remember to review!  
  
  
  
Tug Of War With Love  
  
Why Me??  
  
  
  
******* Another Voice *******  
  
"Mother, do we have to move to Japan?" an eight- year-old boy, with glaring amber eyes, asked his mother, Yelan.  
  
"Yes Xio-Lang, we need to take back what belongs to the Li Clan. And what did I tell you it was?" Yelan asked him.  
  
Xio-Lang sighed and said, "The Clow Cards."  
  
"Yes, now hurry up and pack! We leave first thing in the morning." Yelan said and rushed to see if his sisters were done.  
  
He walked to his room and was stopped by his cousin, an eight-year-old girl with ruby eyes. "Xio-Lang!!!!!" she yelled and hugged her favorite cousin.  
  
"Hey Meiling, when did you get here?" Xio-Lang asked.  
  
She smiled and asked, "Guess what????"  
  
Xio-Lang just shrugged. "I don't have time for guessing games Meiling..." he told her.  
  
Meiling sighed. "Fine!! I'll tell you! I'm going to Japan with you and your family!!" she said, dancing around. "Can you believe it? Me going to Japan!"  
  
"That's great Meiling, but I currently DON'T want to go to Japan right now...." Xio-Lang said, with his usual glare.  
  
She smiles reassuringly and said, "It'll be okay Xio-Lang, we might just have to stay there for a little while. You never know, the Clow Cards might be found right away!"  
  
Xio-Lang sighed, "Thanks Meiling." He said. (A/N: To much sighing going on yeah????)  
  
"No problem! Anything for my favorite cousin!!" she answered.  
  
He gave her one of his rare smiles.  
  
  
  
****** Xio-Lang *******  
  
I'm glad Meiling broke our engagement. Sure, I love her and all.... but I just don't love her in that way. It's good that she understands. I already have enough problems to worry about. And going to Japan is one of them. It's not that I'll miss my school or anything. It's just, I feel like I don't want to go to Japan, I don't know why, I just..... have this feeling. Lets just hope that we find the cards ASAP and go back to Hong Kong. I want to know why I feel this way, it's just so strange.  
  
I went back to reality hearing Meiling say, "No problem! Anything for my favorite cousin!!"  
  
I smiled at her, and said, "Thanks Meiling, you understand me the most. Oh... and thank for...... you know, breaking our engagement. I really appreciate it."  
  
She nods and said slowly, "I understand that you don't love me in that way...... and I also understand that I only love you as a cousin. I'm glad you told me how you really feel about our engagement. Or else we'll be unhappy for the rest of our lives. Well...... anyways, I need to pack. Ja!"  
  
"Uhhh... Ja??" (A/N: I won't be saying who's talking in this conversation.....you know who is don't you? Since there's only Xio-Lang and Meiling?)  
  
She giggled, "It stands for bye in Japanese.  
  
I shook my head. "You and my sisters..... Are you that happy to go to Japan??"  
  
"Yes!!! New places means new friends......"  
  
I was going to leave when something hit me. I don't mean something really hit me, I mean I realized something.  
  
"Meiling, how did you convince the elders to make you come along with us?"  
  
She looked shocked, "Xio-Lang! What ever do you mean???" she asked, looking innocently at me.  
  
"Meiling......."  
  
"........."  
  
"Meiling!!"  
  
"........................."  
  
"MEILING!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay. I told them that since you're too stubborn to admit your feelings to any girl what so ever, I could help you. Because if you don't admit feelings to a girl, how are you going to be the leader of a clan???"  
  
"So.... basically.."  
  
She nodded. "So basically, I am going to be your matchmaker while we are in Japan!!"  
  
I groaned. "How do you know the girl I'm destined to be with is in Japan?? What if she really is in Hong Kong????"  
  
"I guess Auntie Yelan didn't tell you yet." she looked at me nervously and said, "You see, the elders used their powers so see if the girl you're destined with is in Japan. They found out that she is."  
  
"What???????????!!!!?????"  
  
"Don't worry Xio-Lang! Like you said, I understand you most. I'll know the right girl for you when I see her."  
  
I glared at Meiling. "How come no one mentioned this to me????"  
  
"Because they're afraid you won't agree to go to Japan."  
  
"They're right! I'm NOT going to Japan!!!"  
  
"Yes you are.."  
  
"NO, I'm not...."  
  
"Xio-Lang, we bought your ticket already, you HAVE to go no matter what."  
  
I gave her one of my death glares. The one that would make someone's skeleton jump out of their skin.  
  
Unfourtunately, she ignored me, "Xio-Lang, your death glare isn't going to work on me, so you mine as well give up...."  
  
I stomped my foot up the stairs and yelled, "What ever..."  
  
~ Why Me?? ~ I thought.  
  
  
  
+++++++ Japan +++++++  
  
  
  
******* Sakura *******  
  
"Hmm.... Otou-san said the cookbook was down here... where is it?" I asked Kero.  
  
I was down in the basement looking for my mom's cookbook. It was one of the most important things she left before she..... died.  
  
"I don't know Sakura-chan. But please hurry, even though we leave in the afternoon, we have to pack. I don't want to be late for our flight to Hong Kong." Kero said.  
  
"I know Kero-chan... but that was my mom's cookbook. I don't want to leave it behind, it's really important to me. Plus, maybe I can use it to make you some deserts when we go to Hong Kong." I said.  
  
Kero's eyes twinkled while he danced around the basement.  
  
I giggled and remembered our first encounter, a few days ago.  
  
  
  
= Flash Back =  
  
I heard noises in the basement, so I went down to see what or who made all the racked.  
  
"Is anyone down here??" I yelled.  
  
No one answered so I yelled again, "Hello??? Is anyone down here!!!??!!"  
  
Again, there was no answer. I sighed and looked around. Then something caught my eyes. It was a moving book! I know this sounds strange (A/N: Strange??????) ......okay, really really strange, but it was actually moving!! I looked at the book nervously.  
  
~ It must be a rat or something... I mean... it.. it... it.. can't be a...a...a.. g..g..gh...ghost!!!!! Yeah.. of course not!! How silly of me! ~ I thought.  
  
I banished the thought out of my head and slowly reached for the book. When the book was in my hand, I noticed how... incredible it looked. I can tell that it was no ordinary book. I have 3 reasons why.  
  
One, it had the weirdest design on it. The book had an animal with wings and a chain around the neck with a huge sun on the chain. And I can't forget about the crescent moon that the wings were holding.  
  
Two, it had a lock on it. You might be thinking, 'A lock?? Why is that weird?' well, books don't usually have locks on it. A diary maybe, but you must admit that diaries aren't ordinary books.  
  
And Three, it had the most unordinary name. The Clow, that's the name.  
  
Those are the three reasons why this book was not ordinary.  
  
I was going to put the book back because there was no way to open it, when the book moved again.  
  
"Hoe!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
I dropped the book and it opened.  
  
"Huh?? It wasn't even locked???"  
  
I bent down and saw that the book was filled with cards. I stared at it and picked up one of the cards.  
  
"Windy?"  
  
Then suddenly, a strong wind surrounded the book and me. All the cards flew out of the book except the one in my hand.  
  
"Hey! Wait!!!"  
  
The cards flew out of the window and after that, the book started to glow.  
  
"Hoe... what now??"  
  
I covered my eyes with my hands because the light was too bright. When the light faded, I looked back at the book. There was a... stuffed animal on the cover.  
  
I looked at it closely and yelled, "Kawaii!!!!!" I took up the stuffed animal and hugged it.  
  
"Hey!! Kid let go of me!! Your taking away my air supply!" the stuffed animal yelled.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!!" I screamed and dropped the little stuffed toy.  
  
"I said let go of me, not drop me!!" the little thing yelled.  
  
I blinked. "Umm...... wha... what are you??" I asked nervously.  
  
The little toy stood up strait and said proudly, "I'm Cerberus, (A/N: Is that how you spell it?) Guardian of the Clow Cards. After 500 years.. I'm finally free!!! Now tell me kid, who opened the book?"  
  
"500 years?????" I asked looking shocked.  
  
"Yeah, now answer my question kid, I don't have much time."  
  
I looked down at my hands and twirled my fingers, saying as fast as I can, "WellyouseeI wasjustlookingatthebookandwhenIdroppeditIsortaopenedthelocksomehow."  
  
The little toy looked at me and said, "And in english that means?"  
  
"Well you see I was just looking at the book and when I dropped it I sorta opened the lock somehow." I said very slowly.  
  
The little toy looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"You mean a lame kid like you opened the Clow book?? You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Hey I'm not lame!!"  
  
"Okay... I'm sorry, now tell me where the cards are."  
  
"Um... well..." I looked at the floor nervously.  
  
"I don't see what's so interesting about the floor kid, now tell me where the cards are."  
  
I sighed, "Here's one of the cards" I said and gave the little toy the card.  
  
"One of them? Where's the rest of them???" it asked impatiently.  
  
"It flew out the window......."  
  
"It what??????"  
  
"Window" I said lamely.  
  
"Why didn't you stop it?????"  
  
"It was too fast..... and flying..." I mumbled.  
  
The little toy sighed. "I'm getting to old for this. Tell me your joking!!!!"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Then the little toy's tummy started to rumble. "ehehehe....do you happen to have some pudding?"  
  
I sweat dropped and asked, "What about the Clow Cards thingie?"  
  
"Oh yeah..... well, since you opened the Clow Book and released the cards, you're going to have to capture them again." it said.  
  
"Nani?!?!??!!??" What?!?!??!!?? I yelled. "Why can't you capture them??"  
  
"You happened to open the Clow Book, and only the chosen one can do that. So, that means you're the chosen one and ONLY you can capture the Clow Cards."  
  
"Well, what if I don't??"  
  
"Then the cards will destroy the world."  
  
"Nani??????????"  
  
"Yup, it's true."  
  
I sighed.  
  
"But hey, look on the bright side kid, you still have one card left. And it's a pretty good one too. It's the Windy. It's really helpful ya know."  
  
"Okay, I need to rest now.."  
  
"Oh, can you please get me some food while you're on your way to resting?? I'm hungry!!"  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
"By the way, what's your name kid?"  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura, but you can call me Sakura. And talking about names, do you mind me calling you Kero-chan?"  
  
The little stuffed animal thought for awhile and said, "Sure why not?"  
  
"Okay Kero-chan!! Lets go find something for you to eat! Wait till Otou- san, Onni-chan, and Tomoyo-chan hears about this!!"  
  
"Alright! Wait!! You can't tell anyone about this Sakura-chan! I'm serious!"  
  
I pouted, "But... but.."  
  
"No buts..."  
  
I gave him one of my famous puppy eyes. "Please... can I atleast tell one person?? Tomoyo-chan is my best friend! I have to tell her every thing! Please?? Please??"  
  
Kero looked at me and looked quickly away. "Oh no...."  
  
"Awwww, Kero-chan!!!" I thought for a moment and said, " She can make LOTS of delicious deserts!!"  
  
Kero frowned. ~ Uh Oh ~ he thought.  
  
"Kero-chan!!!!" she went on her knees.  
  
Kero looked at her sadly, "Okay, Okay fine!! But only her!!!!"  
  
"Yay!!! Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!!!!!!!" Thank You very much!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
******* Another Voice *******  
  
As Sakura and her new friend Kero, walked up the stairs to the basement door, Sakura just remembered something.  
  
"Wait Kero-chan, you told me no one's supposed to know about the Clow Cards.... that means Otou-san and Onni-chan can't see you. So hide in my pocket for now." Sakura told Kero.  
  
Kero sighed. "Great, first I was trapped in a book for 500 years. Now I'm going to stay in a pocket.. what's the fun of being free??"  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura yelled so only Kero can hear.  
  
"Okay, okay" Kero answered her.  
  
When Sakura opened the door to exit the basement, she saw her Onni-chan older brother walking pass by.  
  
"Hey kaiju monster, I know you enjoy being one.. but you don't have to live in a basement. You do have a room after all." Sakura's older brother, Touya said to her.  
  
"I'm not a kaiju!!!" Sakura yelled and stepped on Touya's feet.  
  
"Owww!!!" he yelled, jumping on one foot.  
  
While Touya was jumping around the house, Yukito appeared in the living room.  
  
Sakura looked up and blushed.  
  
"Konnichi wa Good Afternoon Sakura-chan." Yukito said, smiling.  
  
"Konnichi wa Yukito-san." Sakura said, while her blush turned a brighter red.  
  
Then she felt something tug her pocket. She looked down and remembered Kero was still in there.  
  
"Oh I have to go, Ja matte good bye Yukito-san!"  
  
With that, she ran to the kitchen.  
  
Kero burst out of Sakura's pocket.  
  
"Do you know how suffocating your pocket is?? I thought you forgot about me!!!" Kero whined.  
  
"I'm sorry Kero-chan." Sakura said. "Lets just get the snacks and go upstairs" she added quickly.  
  
"Okay." Kero agreed.  
  
After they were in Sakura's room, Kero flew out of her pocket and began to stuff himself with the deserts.  
  
  
  
2 Hours Later  
  
  
  
******* Another Voice *******  
  
Sakura heard the front door open and immediately ran down stairs.  
  
"Otou-san!! father!! You're home!!!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Sakura!" her father, Fujitaka said, hugging his daughter.  
  
He smiled sadly at her.  
  
Sakura looked at her father, concern written all over her face.  
  
"What is it Otou-san?? What's the matter?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, I have to talk to you and Touya tonight at dinner." he told her.  
  
"Good or bad news?" she asked him.  
  
"You'll see." he answered her.  
  
"Okay." she said nodding.  
  
  
  
+++++++ Sakura's Room +++++++  
  
Kero was eating when he sensed something. ~ The Clow Cards!!! ~ he thought. But, they weren't near. He concentrated even harder.  
  
"Oh boy... not good, not good. This wasn't supposed to happen!" Kero said softly.  
  
"What's not supposed to happen Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, appearing in front of the bedroom door.  
  
"Well, umm... Sakura...."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The Clow Cards... aren't in Japan anymore."  
  
"Nani?????"  
  
"That's what I thought. But it's true, I feel them Sakura. But instead of staying in Japan, they're going to..."  
  
"Yeah?? Where Kero-chan?"  
  
"They're going to Hong Kong Sakura."  
  
  
  
+++++++ England +++++++ (A/N: Sakura Does NOT know that this is happening... it's just when Kero was talking to Sakura about Hong Kong, this is happening.. do you get it?? So this is just a flash back that Sakura does NOT no about ok??? I know it's confusing!! But I promise it's just for the first chapter!)  
  
  
  
******* Eriol *******  
  
I was reading a book in my study room when Suppi and Nukuru ran in.  
  
I looked up at them and raised my eyebrow.  
  
"Master, there seems to be a change of plans." Suppi said.  
  
"A change of plans?" I asked them calmly.  
  
"Yes master, the Clow Cards... seem to..."  
  
"To what, Suppi?" I asked.  
  
Nukura cut Suppi off and said quicky, "Instead of staying in Japan, they seem to move all the way to Hong Kong. What do we do now master?"  
  
I looked at both of them closely. They weren't joking, this may be serious. It can change the future rapidly. I was lost in my thoughts when an idea struck me hard in the head.  
  
I looked up at my creations. "It seems like we have to go to Hong Kong."  
  
Nukura and Suppi looks at eachother and said in unison, "Hong Kong??"  
  
I nodded and said, "The chosen one will be there, I know she/he'll be, so we might as well be there too, this may change the future if something goes wrong in Hong Kong."  
  
Both of my creations nodded, understanding what I'm talking about.  
  
  
  
+++++++ Japan +++++++  
  
  
  
******* Kero *******  
  
Sakura just froze once I said the words 'Hong Kong'  
  
I waved a hand in front of her face. But there was no response. I yelled, "Sakura!!"  
  
no response.  
  
"Sakura!!!!!!!!" I yelled once agian.  
  
no response.  
  
Finally I flew to her ear.  
  
"SAKURA KINOMOTO, ARE YOU IN THERE??????" I yelled as loud as I can.  
  
FINALLY she snapped out of it and said, "Geeze Kero-chan, I'm right here... you don't have to yell."  
  
"4, 3, 2, 1.." I started counting down.  
  
" OH NO!!! Kero-chan.... what are we going to do???? I can't just go to Hong Kong alone..... Otou-san will NEVER forgive me!!"  
  
I looked at her and said, "Don't worry Sakura, we'll find a way. In the mean time, go to dinner. You don't want you're father and brother to be worried about you, do you??"  
  
She shook her head and ran downstairs as fast as she could.  
  
I looked after her and sighed. ~ Please..... Sakura's a good girl, make things work out easier for her, she's just a girl after all. She doesn't need all this stress just in one day! ~  
  
  
  
******* Sakura *******  
  
As I sat down in a chair next to Otou-san and Onni-chan at the dinner table, I noticed both of them had frowns on their faces.  
  
I was afraid to ask, but I had to. It hurts to see my family not happy.  
  
I finally got up all my nerves and asked, "Why the long faces Otou-san, Onni-chan? What's the matter? Oh, you said you had somehting to tell me Otou-san??"  
  
They both looked at me and Touya said, "Well kaiju, this can be good news and bad news."  
  
I said, "I'm not a kaiju and what......."  
  
Otou-san held his hand up and said sternly, "Enough you two!!!" he sighed and continued, "Sakura, my boss gave me a promotion, and if I don't take it... I'll most likely be fired." (A/N: I dunno why.. lets just say that if you don't except a promotion, you get fired ok??)  
  
I looked at him and said, "Well, why even ask? Of course you have to accept it!!" I said.  
  
He smiled and said, "Yes, that's what I did. I accepted it."  
  
I smiled and said, "That's great Otou-san! But what did Touya mean when he said good news and bad news?"  
  
Otou-san looked down. "Sakura, we have to go to Hong Kong." He told me.  
  
As those words went through my ears, I thought, ~ Why Me?? ~ and fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That's all folks!!! I know this chapter is very boring and confusing, but it's just the first chapter right?? I'll try to up-date the next chapter as soon as possible, but my computer is broken! I have to use my cousins and I can only stay at her house for a little while. I'm so sorry! Please please please review!!!!  
  
Preview of next chapter:  
  
"I'm going to miss you sooooo much Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo yelled and hugged her friend.  
  
"I'm going to miss you too!!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
The two best friends were crying all day. Nothing could stop them.  
  
Fujitaka and Sonomi looked at eachother. They couldn't stand to see the girls crying so much. 


End file.
